1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an electronic device and an imaging apparatus that include a speaker capable of playing back and outputting sound.
2. Related Art
In recent years, it has become more common that digital. cameras which are one type of electronic devices are added with a function of recording a subject as a moving image and a function of playing back the moving image. When a moving image is played back on a digital camera, video is displayed on a liquid crystal monitor mounted on the digital camera and sound is outputted from a speaker mounted on the digital camera.
JP-A-2003-283896 discloses an arrangement of a speaker in a digital camera. The digital camera disclosed in JP-A-2003-283896 has a multiple-hole portion provided in a casing, and a speaker is arranged on the inner side of the multiple-hole portion. Sound emitted from the speaker is outputted to the outside through the multiple-hole portion.
However, further miniaturization and slimming down of digital cameras have been pursued, and thus it is difficult to provide a multiple-hole portion in a casing. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain excellent sound effects.